The adventures of Mark and the Syblime Books
by joecool12343
Summary: Mark Finds out he is a demigod after his school is raided by giants intents on bringing him to their master but is save by Demigods from camp Half Blood and helps them on a harrowing journey to find the Syblime Books.


So totally not Original but this is just the first chapter and the rest of the book is original.

Chapter 1. Mark

You know those days when you just know it's going to be interesting? Yea that was what my day was; it started like any other day well unless you count the giants bursting thru the gym wall. I should probably introduce myself. My name is mark I go to franklin high school, weeell not any more considering it got destroyed, and you see I'm not your normal kid. I fight monsters and everything that goes bump in the night, you know the stuff kids are scared of. I'm here to tell you it's all real and to tell you that you should keep an eye out for these things. You're probably wondering about the giants and the school. You see I was attending school like any other kid and just having as good of a time a kid can wile in school hanging out with my friends and beating them at dodge ball when we hear a big crash. I guess the others thought it was a bomb but what I saw was way more frightening, these guys where 15 feet tall and had the ugliest faces I'd ever seen. The giants started grabbing kids and demanding to see well me. I was frightened so much that I couldn't move. Then like true friend s all the kids pointed at me (yea true friends) at that point I decided it would be a great time to run. I didn't get far before the giants caught up to me and snatched me up like nothing. They were leaving with me while talking about how their master was going to be so pleased with them that they caught me. Just then from out of no wear these kids in orange t shirts came bursting thru the door with swords and wait was that kid on fire?! And are those weapons bronze? But dude a flaming kid. The giant dropped me and charged the kids yelling stinking half-bloods! At this point I don't know what the heck is going on so I just start running. One of the kids catches up to me and tells me to stop running. I turn around and there's no sign of the giants anywhere. I asked the kid what the heck that was and is that kid on fire?" You know what he says? Yup and those where giants. His says this calmly like that happens every day. At this point I'm thinking what is going on? He reaches out his hand and says hi I'm Percy and you must be Mark. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "I'll explain that later "said Percy. (oooooook now I'm really freaking out.) "So what about that fire kid?" "Oh that's Leo he… can be interesting at times but don't worry about him he's pretty cool." So he introduces me to his friends. The tall blond guy Jason and what looked to be his girlfriend piper then Annabeth and Leo who flashed the peace sign. So that's how I met the team. After they introduced me they took me to their "camp" which is on the long island peninsula. When we got there I saw a bunch of Greek style buildings several of them where in the shape of a Greek omega and twelve more making a U shape around a fire pit. There was a forge (that was the first place I wanted to go) and where those Pegasus? Yes they were flying horses there was also a lush forest and strawberry fields in the valley and wait is that a real dragon? (Oh yea I'm going to love it here) yes it was a real dragon. "Ok this is awesome" I said "isn't it though?" said Leo "so what's your interest new kid?" "Umm technology" I said "OH YEA I GOT ANOTHER HOMIE ""is he always like this?" I asked "you get used to him replied Piper." So we all headed to the "big house" where I met Chiron the centaur (yes I did say centaur) and Dionysus or Mr. D the god of wine. (Confused yet? Good I'm not alone) so Chiron told me how the camp is run and the rules. Then Leo yes that kid again gave me the grand tour of the place we went to the crafts lodge and I have to say chainsaws and machetes are probably the best way to make a sculpture then we went to the archery range and I love archery so I was going to stay there a wile then we went to the forge and I got to see how they ran things there and I have to say it was the best machine shop I had ever been in then we went to the sword arena (probably my most favorite place in the whole camp. When we got there, there where kids practicing so I decided I would join in on the fun. "Um are you sure about that?" Leo asked "yea, I've been sword fighting for a while and I can't get any better with beating crappy fighters all the time" "I guess "Leo said. He took me to the storage shed where they kept all the weapon and he showed me the sword collection they had. I looked for about 5 minutes and found a one handed long sword that was just a little off balance perfect for me. Then I grabbed a smaller more balanced short sword that was light. I went out to the arena and I started hacking away at the dummies they had set out for us to practice on then one of the guys came over. "Your pretty good you want to test your skills on a real person?" "Yea" I said "just give me the name of the man I'm fighting" "my name is Antwan." he said. We both got ready he had a sword and shield ( a good combination but slow) he wouldn't make the first move then he charged he swung from the side I blocked it with my sort sword and jumped over his head and smacked him in the back of the head with my long sword. He crumples to the ground. I turned around and noticed what I did. "Oh gods" I said I ran over and I helped him up "dang you're a good fighter" he said "thanks but are you going to be ok" "yea don't worry ill just drink some nectar and I'll be fine." Nectar? Like from flowers?" "Ha-ha no it's the best stuff you'll ever have c'mon let's get you some" we walked down to the store that was in the camp and he went up to the counter and asked for two glasses of nectar. "Now don't drink too much of this stuff or you'll burn up-""wait like Leo?" "No, no like literally burst into flames and turn to ash." I set the glass down. "Don't worry in small amounts it's perfectly safe and will even heal wounds." "Ok you had me worried there for a second." "Ha-ha yea, sorry for not explaining that earlier." "No problem man I'm just glad I'm not going to burn up and die." "Aren't we all? By the way I'm a son of Apollo-""wait you mean like the god?" "Yes the god Apollo is my dad." "And now my head hurts." "Yea don't sweat, it first day gets everyone. So how are you liking the camp?" "It's awesome I mean common what other summer camp can you think of that has a dragon?" "Two dragons actually" "whoa ok where is it? Now you've got me interested." "Yea the other one is actually Leo's personal dragon." "Wait he owns a dragon?!" "Yep and his name is Festus." "Wait his name is happy? Happy the dragon?" "Well when you put it that way yea it sounds hilarious" "you know that's right." "Yea you're going to fit in just fine here." So that was my first day at camp half blood. Confusing right? Yea that just the beginning. That night at the campfire the whole camp was sitting and singing and having a grand old time. Then about halfway thru there was a collective gasp and they all looked in my direction. One of the kids said Oh this is not good not good at all and the fire burned black yea the fire changes color. I wandered what I did wrong and then I looked up and there was a lightning bolt above my head. I fell down with fright trying to get it away from me but it just followed me then it faded out. Then Chiron said in a grim but proud voice hail Mark sun of Zeus.


End file.
